Dwarves
Description Dwarves are a playable race created under erdelf's Humanoid Alien Race 2.0 Framework as part of the Lord of the Rims - Dwarves mod. They are a stout, hardy bunch that have settled into well-defended fortresses. In-game Special Traits Among many of their statistical differences with humans including their stouter size, Dwarves receive the following special adjustments. * Blood filtration rate 230%: Being incredibly hardy people that live and breathe in the mines under mountains, Dwarves have the highest resistance to disease among the races. * Mining speed +25%: Dwarves thrive in mines. It's no surprise they are all natural born diggers and tunnelers -- thus their increased mining speed. * Mining yield +10%: Dwarves are born with a natural treasure hunting sense. They will consistently find greater yields from their mining expeditions than Elves or Hobbits. Female Dwarves Our team heavily researched female Dwarves in Middle-Earth to determine how to best implement them in Lord of the Rims. Here are some quick points about female dwarves. They are rarer than males. In our setting, only 15% of the Dwarven population is female. Female dwarves are hidden away and treasured inside Dwarven settlements. Yes, they have beards. Every Dwarf, from birth, grows a beard. Male Dwarves do not exclusively grow beards, but rather, both male and female Dwarves can enjoy facial hair. They appear almost indistinguishable from males. Often when traveling, to avoid unwanted attention, female Dwarves will wear male clothes and speak in deeper voices. To other races, they appear so identical to males, some folk on Middle-Earth do not even believe that female Dwarves exist! Dominant traits Dwarves have a few traits that appear predominantly among their people. One can expect Dwarves to often appear with the following traits: Dwarves spend much of their days indoors inside their mountain fortresses. Dwarves are immune to cabin fever. Backstories Dwarves have a number of backstories relating to their mountain-dwelling ways. These are RimWorld backstories, so they will contain placeholder text such as NAME, HE, or HECAP. This is automatically updated in-game to reflect the character whose backstory it belongs. Childhood Adulthood Dwarf Names For generating Dwarven names, it was simple to hammer out the different syllables that pieced together various names thanks to the family lines for Gimli and other Dwarves from J.R.R. Tolkein's works. There are a few things to note, however. Dwarves do not have family names. Dwarves, being so long lived and so few, had less need for family names. '''They did often mention family (Gimli, Son of Gloin) or clans (Durin's Folk) to point out their lineage to others rather than last names. '''There is only one female Dwarf named in the source material by the name of Dis. Using her simple, short name to create a hundred names would have been impossible. So we created a much smaller list of possible names that all shared similar 's' endings. In total, the mod carries around 94 male names, and 28 female names. Here are 20 from each as examples. Category:Races Category:Dwarf-related Category:Playable races